


The Way You Said 'I love you'.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, ayahina, otp, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *this used to be on another pseud but i deleted it and reposted it here*inspired by a tumblr post and i decided to write about Ayahina because they are OTPlater chapters will include gore and death (hence the tags) and implied sexual content but no smutAnyway i hope you enjoy and feedback would be appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the first prompt was 'as a hello' so this is what i came up with! i hope you enjoy!

As a hello…

A chilly winter breeze flew softly between the trees, threading through the short hazel locks of a young girl standing by the edge of the woods. She shivered under her brown jacket as the air began to bite at her cheeks, leaving them pink and numb. Clutching two hot drinks in her gloved hands she glanced around expectantly, waiting for someone yet unaware that the person she was looking for was slowly creeping up behind her.

  
The boy behind her rested his hands lightly on her shoulders and whispered a soft ‘Boo,’ into her ears. The girl jumped but quickly relaxed as she recognized the slender arms snaking around her waist. She turned in his embrace and hugged him as best as she could without spilling the beverages.

  
‘Don’t scare me like that Ayato, I nearly dropped your caramel latte!’ Ayato’s eyes instantly lit up as he let go of his girlfriend.

  
‘Oh my god I love you Hinami,’ he said as he grabbed the drink she was holding out to him before downing at least half of the scalding liquid. Hinami sniggered as he gasped in pain, attempting to fan his burning throat with his free hand.

  
‘You do this every time I buy you coffee!’ Hinami giggled.

  
‘Fuck you,’ Ayato wheezed, making Hinami’s laughter double. He crossed his arms indignantly, tapping his foot as he waited for her to stop laughing and trying but failing to ignore the aching in his throat. She glanced up, her cheeks flushed with mirth, and promptly began to giggle again at the scowl adorning his face. ‘Come on was it really that funny?’ he groaned. Hinami nodded as her laughter subsided and she straightened up. She suddenly became aware of the cold winds that seemed to have picked up while she was laughing. Her jacket wasn’t thick enough anymore, she wished she had put on her hat as her teeth began to chatter.

  
Ayato noticed her shivering, and he sighed. He drank the rest of the still piping hot latte before tossing the empty cup into a nearby bin. He removed his jacket and wrapped it carefully around Hinami’s shaking shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him and tugged the dark blue jacket further around her, snuggling into the newfound warmth. Ayato smiled softly at his girlfriend, draping an arm across her shoulders as they began to wander towards a nearby bookstore.


End file.
